


A Faded Moon

by voleuse



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A Roman candle heart keeps us far apart</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faded Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3.10. Title and summary adapted from Fall Out Boy's "Tiffany Blews."

_"That was the most boring wedding _ever_," he announced._

_"Agreed." Serena twirled through the empty room, champagne bottle in hand, and god, she always looked so beautiful. So relaxed about being beautiful, and it felt like freedom to Nate. "I'm glad I'm not the only one who wanted to escape." She tilted the bottle into her mouth, then offered it to him._

_He laughed, waved his hands, waving her off, but she clutched his chin, pressed her mouth against his, and she tasted like everything he wasn't allowed to be in public. The champagne trickled down his throat, sweetly burning, and then he looked at her. She laughed, a gorgeous, wild thing, and climbed onto the bar._

_They'd been friends forever, and if she could be stupid and amazing and drunk, then he would be, too._

_He leaned over the bar and found a bottle of his own. Serena cheered and he slung an arm around her waist, and he was happy._

*

Serena showed up at his door before breakfast, her hair mussed, wearing the dress she'd been wearing last night.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey." He stepped back, let her walk in. Her shoes dangled from her hand, and she smelled like soap and Trip's shampoo. "I, um." He tucked his hands in his pockets. "I'd offer you coffee, but I don't really have food here."

She collapsed onto the sofa and looked up at him, puppy-eyes in full force. "So I'm an idiot."

Nate closed his eyes. "I really, really don't want the details," he said.

"I know," Serena said, and he sat next to her, mentally dismissing his morning classes. "He's your cousin and--"

"That's not why," Nate interrupted. He took her shoes and set them on the floor. "It's because it's you."

Serena half-smiled, looking confused. "Nate?"

He took a deep breath. "I could use some coffee." He stood up, stepped back. "An Irish one."

She laughed, then gestured at her dress. "I'm not exactly dressed for coffee."

"You could wear one of my T-shirts," Nate joked.

"Hm." She pursed her lips, considering, and he suddenly couldn't breathe.

*

_The crinoline of her skirt crinkled in his hands, scratching his palms, and she bit his neck, mock-growling. Nate groaned, fumbling with the condom wrapper. She grasped his wrist, giggling, and took the packet from him, ripped it open with her teeth. He rubbed his palms up her bare thighs, watched her writhe as he pressed his fingers against silk. He pulled her panties aside just as she yanked at the fastenings of his trousers, the thread creaking as she yanked his fly open. _

_"God," he gasped, and she rolled the condom on. He slid an arm under her ass, helped her position herself until she was sinking down, down, down. He bucked, closed his eyes, tried to get control of himself._

_Serena twisted her fingers in his hair, laughing. "Not so boring anymore," she said, and Nate opened his eyes._

_"Not really," he said, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, rocking slowly. He kissed her throat, and she twisted against him, perfectly._

*

The coffee shop was dingy, but the coffee was good. Serena pulled Nate's hoodie more completely over her chest, and Nate chuckled behind his coffee.

"What?" she asked, setting her latte down.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just trying to imagine you in jeans and a T-shirt. And a hoodie."

Serena looked down, tugged at the hoodie again. "I look ridiculous, don't I?"

"No," Nate said. "You look incredible."

She caught her breath, and a smile bloomed across her face. "Thank you," she said, and she sounded surprised. She tapped her fingers against her latte. "Listen, Nate, about Trip. I want to explain--"

Nate held up his hand. "I'd rather not know." He watched her bite her lip. "Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"No." She looked at him, and the smile crept back. "You never do." She reached across the table and placed her hand over his. "You're a good friend, Nate."

He smiled. "I always am."

*

_Afterwards, he kissed behind her ear, put his hand against the pulse in her throat. "Serena," he murmured. "You're amazing." He felt her smile against his skin, but then she jerked away. "What's wrong?"_

_"Oh god," she said. "Nate, this was a mistake. A huge, unforgivable mistake." She picked up her shoes, backed away from him barefoot._

_"Serena, wait." Nate tucked his shirt into his trousers, pulled his jacket on. "We can talk about this."_

_"No, we can't." She tugged her skirt straight. "Just...just go find Blair, okay. This never happened."_

_And then she ran, and he watched her go._

*

He walked her to the corner, and she hailed a cab. She slipped out of his sweater and handed it to him. "Thanks for everything, Nate."

He handed the driver a couple of bills, then leaned into Serena's one-armed hug. "Any time, Serena."

"Bye, Nate." She kissed him on the cheek, so lightly he almost didn't feel it, and then slid into the backseat of the cab. "I'll call you later."

"I hope so." He bundled the sweater over one arm and watched the cab drive away.


End file.
